Mientras duermes
by sonrais777
Summary: Félix tenía un secreto y es que podía expresar lo que sentía solo cuando Bridgette estaba dormida. - Félix x Bridgette


**Hola a todos, este es un pequeño one-shot, espero les guste. Y tengo muchas ideas con esta linda pareja XD Pero bueno, dejando todo de lado, solo esperemos ver a Thomas Astruc hacer algo digno con estos dos personajes que valen la pena y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Mientras duermes.

Capítulo único.

Al fin la noche había llegado y con ello la hora de dormir, Bridgette entró a la habitación con su pijama después de darse una buena ducha y haber relajado sus músculos, vestida con una camiseta de tirantes azul cielo y un pequeño short negro sonrió al ver a Félix acostado con un libro en mano y en su pijama verde. Todavía no podía creer que ambos vivieran juntos, fue un gran disgusto para el padre de Félix pero al final había aceptado que su hijo necesitaba independizarse y quería ver si su hijo demostraba sobresalir en todo ámbito. Félix y Bridgette aún estudiaban en la Universidad y pronto tendría que comenzar sus prácticas.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día? Tengo sueño.- se quejó Félix cerrando el libro.

-Lo siento, debiste haberte dormido mientras estaba en la ducha.

-Haces mucho ruido, es imposible dormir cuando estás despierta.

-Claro…- dijo con algo de desánimo, Félix a veces podía ser tierno y detallista pero muchas otras sentía que trataba con el Félix del instituto y eso la hacía suspirar y preguntarse si de verdad él estaba a gusto con ella.- ¿Y Tikki y Plagg?

-En la sala viendo una película, les dije que no le subieran al volumen.- Bridgette se rió, cómo olvidar esa vez que veían una película de terror y salieron a trote buscando a la víctima con el corazón en un hilo, eso y que los vecinos llamaron a la policía.

-Es fin de semana déjalos disfrutar un poco.- Félix solo gruñó a lo bajo y Bridgette suspiró.- Bien, buenas noches chaton.- ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, y apenas lo hizo Félix apagó el foco de la lámpara y le dio la espalda acostándose, Bridgette se sentía herida cada vez que hacía eso, que era todas las noches desde que habían empezado a vivir juntos hace un mes.- Al menos deberías decir buenas noches también.

-Es innecesario, que lo digamos los dos.- ella suspiró y su mechón de cabello decayó.

-Te quiero…- no recibió respuesta y se acostó exhausta ahogando las ganas de llorar y las tantas preguntas de su cabeza preguntándose si de verdad él la quería o solo era un escape de su padre, con esa triste idea en su mente el sueño le venció.

Pasaron un par de horas, Bridgette le daba la espalda a Félix como si se hubiese formado una barrera en medio de la cama separándolos. Félix volteó un poco más que despierto y al ver a Bridgette dándole la espalda hizo una mueca y se volteó por completo para verla, con cuidado la giró y poco a poco la acercó más al centro de la cama, cómo agradecía ese sueño tan pesado que ella tenía, al fin en el centro la giró un poco para que ella le diese la cara y la acunó entre sus brazos. Apartó con gentileza algunos cabellos de su rostro, una mano que estaba en su espalda trazó suaves círculos sobre ésta disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel, cerró los ojos aspirando ese dulce aroma a vainilla impregnado en su piel y con cuidado le dio un dulce beso en la frente y sus labios disfrutando el contacto. Bridgette se acurrucó para acomodarse mejor en los brazos de su novio. Félix cerró los ojos listo para dormir cuando un leve sollozo hace que abra los ojos rápidamente.

-Félix…- Bridgette estaba soñando y no parecía agradable.

-Aquí estoy Bridgette…

-Félix… ¿me quieres?- él suspiró, le dolía que dudara de su amor cuando estaba más que dispuesto a dejar el pellejo por ella, pero sabía que tenía la culpa, no sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos sin ser Chat Noir y eso la lastimaba, y quería aprender, demostrarle todo su amor no solo con un antifaz sino como Félix Agreste.

-Te amo…

-Félix…

-Te amo, te amo con mi vida Bridgette.- Bridgette se calmó y Félix besó su dulces labios provocando que un leve y sensual gemido saliera de la boca de su novia provocándolo, pero debía controlarse, no iba a despertarla para hacerlo esa noche… bueno, se lo estaba pensando, pero al ver una leve sonrisa en sus labios se calmó.

-Te amo…- no hubo respuesta después de eso, él acarició su espalda con delicadeza y enterró su rostro en su cabello.

-Buenas noches princesa…- ambos durmieron entrelazados, olvidándose de todo y solo disfrutando del calor de su ser amado esa noche.

Lo único que no tenía previsto Félix en ese momento tan íntimo era la intervención de ciertos kwamis que grababan todo en el celular de la chica.

-Esto vale oro…- susurró Plagg y Tikki se ríe.

-Ya quiero ver la expresión de Brid cuando lo veo, se morirá de felicidad.

-Espera, espera, Félix es un cabezota pero… necesito sacar provecho de esto.

-Plagg…

-Galletita…

Tikki suspiró, no podía negarse cuando Plagg ponía esa mirada de gato que pide por su comida, Plagg sonrió ahogando su grito de victoria, claro que le sacaría provecho y por supuesto que le mostraría el video a Bridgette, la chica le caía muy bien y necesitaba saber que Félix la adoraba, solo quería ver las expresiones de Félix al ver que tenía capturado cada momento de las últimas dos semanas de lo que hacía a su novia mientras ella dormía. Todo sería digno de guardar a la posteridad, o a internet en el mejor de los casos.

…..

 **Y…. espero les haya gustado, gracias a todos por su apoyo, nada de tomatazos piedad, solo acepto imágenes de nuestro dulce tomate Nathaniel o de los Chat Noir, y bueno, sin más que decir, dejen review y… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
